Touch sensitive user interfaces (UIs) are found on many mobile devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and e-book readers. A touch sensitive area of a mobile device may include a device screen (i.e., a touch screen) or a separate unit, such as a home key, that a user can swipe, press, tap, and/or touch to interact with the mobile device. Generally, a touch sensitive UI responds to the touch of a finger or a similar device, such as a stylus, by transmitting coordinates of the touched area on the UI to a processor of the mobile device. A touch sensitive UI can enable users to interact directly with information displayed on a mobile device, without the assistance of intermediate user input devices, such as a mouse or keyboard.